Eclipse
by Aquamarine Alice
Summary: "If she heard me say that I thought she was beautiful while she slept, I knew she would hit me. I knew that the blush I loved so much would adorn her cheeks." - Alice/Bella. Slight sexual content.


**Notes:** After watching New Moon on television, I was inspired to write something for what is easily my favorite femslash pairing of all time.  
**Pairing:** Alice/Bella.  
**Warning(s):** Slight sexual content, dominant!Bella, submissive!Alice, corny-ness, and many more.

* * *

**Eclipse  
**_She's the one you're meant to be with, forever.  
_

* * *

Her chest rose and fell. Her breaths came out even through her slightly parted lips. Her hair was messy from tossing and turning throughout the night. She was comfortable now. One of her arms was under her pillow. Her other hand gripped mine in a grasp that was surprisingly strong for a human.

She never looked more beautiful to me than she did right now. If she heard me say that I thought she was beautiful while she slept, I knew she would hit me. I knew that the blush I loved so much would adorn her cheeks. She would look down at her shoes and mumble that she wasn't beautiful. I knew my response to that.

"Baby, you're beautiful, no matter what." I whispered against her hair. She moaned in her sleep. She turned a little so that her face became buried in my neck. I felt a feeling of pure euphoria rush through my veins as I gently stroked her face. I knew that if I touched her any harder, she would break like porcelain under my fingers.

There were times like these that I cursed my immortality. I wanted to do so much with her, but I knew that if I did, she would break. I would unintentionally destroy her, the woman who became my life in such a short amount of time. Love was nothing I dreamt of after I became immortal. However, once this girl walked in, with her spunk and just being her, my soul whispered to me.

_She's the one you're meant to be with, forever._

I lowered my head to breath in her scent. Her blood was the sweetest that I have ever tasted in my life. My family never drank blood from humans, but this angel next to me let me have a small taste of heaven. I never drank enough to change her. I took a tiny speck, and that was it. Sometimes, she would accidentally (although I'm beginning to think she does it intentionally) cut herself, yet instead of bandaging the wound, she'd offer it to me.

"Babe, I know you love my taste." she'd whisper with a small grin playing on her lips. "Taste me."

Oh, she was so seductive when she did that. If it wasn't for her being human and my being a vampire, I would have ravished her so many times by now. At times, I wondered how in the world I dealt with her seductive nature without pouncing on her. However, I realized that if I pounced on her, there would be nothing left.

I held back, for her sake.

A small moan broke me out of my thoughts. Isabella Swan, my beloved human, slowly opened one of her eyes before the other followed suit. She blinked for a few moments, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Her arm that was under her pillow moved to rub sleep out of her eyes. Her other hand stayed holding mine. "Alice, babe, why are you staring at me…?" she mumbled sleepily. I could have melted right there. She was so cute when she just woke up.

"I love staring at you, that's why." I whispered back, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. Her face turned the shade of pink that I only loved on her. Her teeth gnawed on her bottom lip, a habit she acquired when she was embarrassed. "Go back to sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

Despite saying so, she sat up, scooting over to bury herself in me. Her breath ghosted against my neck, causing a small shiver to course through me. Her arms wrapped around me as she whispered two words in my ear, words that I wanted her to say but not say at the same time.

"_Change me."_

I wanted to run when she said those words. I wanted her to ask me to do that when she was more awake, but my body refused to move. She fit so well against me that something was telling me to not move, and let her stay there for eternity. "Baby, it's a big decision, I told you that." I murmured against her hair. "I want you to ask me when you're more awake—"

"Alice, I am awake." she replied before I could finish my sentence. "I've been awake this whole time. I wanted to wait until the right moment to ask you. I want this, babe. No, I need this. I don't want you to hold back on me. I want to be with you in every way possible. I don't want you to be afraid of breaking me. Please, Ali. Do this, for the both of us."

She was so stubborn and persistent when she wanted to be. I let one of my hands ghost over the back of her neck, never daring to touch it. I would die all over again if I accidentally snapped her neck now. "Okay, Bell." I whispered as I lowered my mouth to her neck. She tilted her head back, giving me more exposure to her beautiful skin. "This will be painless. I promise."

I bit down on the pulsing vein in her neck. I had done this many times before, but just for a taste, not to change her. Her breathing sped up as I began to change her from human to vampire, and her hands clutched and clawed at my nightgown, causing tears in the flimsy fabric. I felt blood drip on my cheek from her biting her lip, but I continued the process of her change. Her breathing became erratic. Her hands had torn away most of my nightgown. My once white cheek had turned blood red.

It took a mere two minutes for the process to begin and end. She groaned when I finished, and her breathing became normal within a few seconds. Her eyes, once she opened them, were now a bright red. "Babe, that was amazing. It felt like sex." she giggled, a giddy sound. It was music to my ears.

"Oh, Bell, baby." I whispered huskily. Her change had made her even more beautiful, and that was something that I thought was impossible before. "You're stunning."

She grinned as she leaned towards me, grasping one of my breasts in her hands. She kneaded it, her thumb occasionally flicking over my nipple, making it hard within seconds. "Now that I'm changed," she began, licking her lips, "let's have some fun, babe."

Oh, _damn._ I was more turned on by seductive tone to her voice that what she was doing to my breast. My throat was unable to form coherent words, so all I did was nod against her. I felt her lips curl as her hand moved over to knead my other breast. A loud moan escaped my lips as my seductive little devil gave my left breast the same treatment she gave my right.

I may have liked how tender she was as a human, but if this was any indication, it was worth changing her.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**Maybe next time I write for these two, it'll be something sexual. I was tempted this time, but I decided that sexual content will be saved for another day. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
